Promise Ring
by amber nichole
Summary: Ron and Hermione along with fellow friends go on a trip to America to learn about how the Muggles live. While on the trip Ron asks Hermione to the movies. What happens? And how will it effect Hogwarts afterward?


"Come on Hermione." called Lavender as she tried desprately to get Hermione to fallow her. 

"No thanks. I am actually quite comfortable." Replied Hermione as she layed sprawled out on her bed reading her favorite Muggle book.

"Ashlyn! A little help please?" said Lavender as she rounded on her other Hotel roomate who was reading her book.

Ashlyn Powell closed the book Hermione was reading with angry looking eyes. "Listen, Granger, if you don't follow Lavender, I'll make you follow her, got it?"

"Got it." Squeaked Hermione as she ran out of the room to follow Lavender. "Where are we going Lavender?"

"No need to worry about that! Just follow me!" Asnwered Lavender nervously.

"Okay." Answered Hermione as she eyed Lavender supiciously.

Lavender stopped at a closet and smile. "Here we are! Can you go in? I need you to get something for me? I can't reach it." Said Lavender in and overly cheerful voice.

"Lavender, your taller than me?"

"Did I say tall I ment, that I couldn't pick it up because I am way weak." Said Lavender nervously.

"Why didn't you ask Ashlyn shes stonger than I am?" Replied Hermione as she opened the closet door, in the hotel isle.

"Ashlyn scares me." Answered Lavender truthfuly. Hermione heard someone say "Hey!" ans she tried to get out of the closet but Lavender quickly shut the door.

"Lavender! LET ME OUT!" screamed Hermione angrilly.

"Sorry Hermione, but we're doing this for you own good." Lavender said threw the locked and shut door.

"You're locking me in a closet for my own good?" said Hermione in disbelief and annoyance. Hermione sat down angrily, but stood up again when she heard voices.

"Oh hello Ron." said Lavender.

"Ron! Ron... help me! They locked me in a closet." Called Hermione, glad that one of her more sensible, and more cuter friends had come along.

"Hermione?" said Ron. He opend the door, and Hermione made to move out but Ron was pushed in.

"You too hunh?" said Hermione.

"Looks like it."

Ron and Hermione sighed and sat down at the same time.

"This is going to be awhile." said Hermione as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hermione, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you." Began Ron.

"Yeah?" asked Hermione as she lifted her head off his shoulder, moving to sit across from him.

Ron was upset and when he felt her head lift, but contined on.

"Yeah. You see, for a while now...""Ron, Hermione? What are you guys doing in here?" Asked McLaggen as he opened up the door.

"McLaggen thank God!" Hermione said as she sprang up from the ground.

"Now, now, Mione. Chill! I know you missed me." Replied Mclaggen.

Hermione and Ron rolled there eyes. Hermione said sarcastically. "Oh yes. I can't go on without seeing your face. Your what I dream about day and night Cormac. Never leave me."

Mclaggens eyes were wide and Hermione rolled her eyes again. "See ya Ron, I've got to go back and kill Lavender. Call me later, maybe we can go see a movie or something." She said as she hugged him lightly and walked out of the door.

"Dude, Mione loves me." Said Mclaggen.

"She was joking, man." Said Ron as he patted Mclaggens shoulder and walked out, muttering something about the whole world having the worst timing.

Hermione just finished yelling at Lavender when her room phone rang.

"Hello," Hermione said.

"Hey. I just finished convincing Cormac that your not in love with him. He seriously thought you were being truthfull back there. So we still on for that movie?" said Ron.

"Yeah, I'll see you back in a half an hour." Said Hermione lauging gingerly.

"Who was that?" Ashlyn asked while Hermione hung the phone up.

"Ron. We're going to see a movie in thirty minutes." She replied.

"Oh," Said Ashlyn uninterested. Hermione went to her ward robe and pulled out and outfit. She quickly changed into it and looked at her refletion. She was wearing a pare of jeans and a nice flower printed shirt that wrapped around and a cute pair of sandels with sparkles on them. Though she decided that the outfit was okay, she needed make up.

"Why are you freaking out? Its just Ron." Lavender asked.

"So, I can freak out if I want to." Said Hermione pinning her hair back after she finished with her make up.

"Whatever." Lavender rolled her eyes.

Hermione quickly walked out of the room, wearing light pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss. But as she walked over to the theater she couldn't help but wonder why she was so nervous. She finally reached the movies and saw Ron standing there waiting for her. Wow he looks hot, thought Hermione. What the heck, I have never thought he looked hot before? She thought again. Shaking her thoughts out of her head she came back to earth.

She went over to him and they went into the movie. While in the movie Ron and Hermione almost got kicked out from laughing so hard.

"That was so much fun!" exclaimed Hermione as they walked out of the theater, still laughing.

"Yeah." said Ron agreeing.

"So I guess I will see you tomarrow then, Ron." said Hermione when they reached the hotel again. She hugged him and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek! Then Hermione barowled off leaving Ron standing there. Grinning stupidly he walked back to his hotel room thinking Hermione kissed me!

"Hermione! Did you hear the amazing news we don't have to do the report anymore!" Lavender said as she opened up the door.

"Where were you anyways?" she added.

"She was on a date with Ron Weasley." Ashlyn said swiftly.

"ASHLYN! It was not a bloody date! We just went as friends." protested Hermione even though she didn't even fully believe her.

"Right and thats why you wore make up?" Said Ashlyn.

"I'm allowed to wear make up." Said Hermione defensivly.

"You never wore make up for RON before." said Lavender.

"Lavender your spost to be on my side!" Said Hermione as she walked out of their hotel room.

She walked straight to Ron, and Mclaggens room. It was seven thirty they had a half an hour.

Much to Hermiones disgust Mclaggen answered the door.

"See Ron! You were wrong, she comes to see me, and thats why shes all dressed up! I told him you wanted me, Mione, but he wouldn't listen."

"Get a life Cormac Rupert Jenithy Mclaggen." Hermione smirked as she pushed him aside to get into the room. She sat down on Ron's bed wear he was to sitting.

"Jenithy!" Ron laughed.

"Shut up!" Cormac Rupert Jenithy Mclaggen snapped!

"So what brings you here, Mione?" Ron asked.

"Lavender and Ashlyn are drivign me up the wall. I needed to get away for a bit." Hermione admitted.

"Well thats nice and all but I need to get to sleep. Beauty rest ya know?" Said Mclaggen as he got into his bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes."So what were they saying to make you mad?" Asked Ron.

"Ya dont wanna know?" Hermione yawned and made herself comfertble.

"Wake me up at 8 okay?" said Hermione as she drifted off to sleep laying her head on his chest.

Ron studied her and stroked her hair.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He whispered.

"I love you to Ron Weasley." She said back as her eyes fluttered open. "Thanks for the nap." She wispered again and kissed him on the lips.

She got up and went back to her room and felt that her days at Hogwarts would be a bit better now!

Ten days later Ron and Hermione stepped into Gryffindor commen room Harry and Ginny awaited Ron and Hermione's presence. Every other person was eating at the Great feast other than the four friends.

Ginny and Harry's mouths dropped when they saw Hermione her hair was now straight, maintained and soft looking. Also with little tiny red highlights. Unlike her usual bushy, wavy brown hair.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, I love your hair." Ginny said as she felt it. "Anyway how was the trip, bro? Was if facilitating?"

"Yeah, uh- it was interesting." Ron said as he glanced at Hermione. She blushed nervously and tucked a stay hair behind her ear looking at her feet.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Interesting?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled.

Harry and Ginny both pulled Ron and Hermione to the couches beside the crackling fire. Sitting down, Harry beside Ginny on one couch parallel to Ron and Hermione on the other couch.

"Okay guys something is fishy." Ginny stated. Hermione took in a deep, nervous breath.

"Bloody hell, you both are freaking us out." Harry said. "What was so?" Harry emphasized the word "interesting!"

Hermione was to scare to tell Harry and Ginny that Ron and she were now dating, What if she doesn't want me dating Ron? Hermione thought. A worried look appeared on Hermione's face and her lip quivered as she turned and fled to the girl's dormitory. "Thatronandiarenowdating." She said under her breath very fluently.

"Hermione?" Ron spun around on the couch watching her run up the staircase.

Ginny said nothing as she ran off after Hermione. Ron slapped his head as he slouched back into the couch.

In the girls dormitory Hermione layer sprawled out across her bed crying into her soft pillow. "Hermione?" Ginny knocked on their bedroom door.

"Come in if you want?" She sobbed.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked as she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, I don't know. Its just that Ron and I are dating and I didn't want to tell you cause I thought that you wouldn't want us to date and-" Hermione said quickly.

"Hey hey hey, calm down alright. I am happy that your dating Ron. I actually wanted you to." Ginny admitted.

Hermione flipped over and sat up hugging her pillow. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah, Harry, everyone and I know that you both like each other it just you're both always at each others thoughts about different things and you've never realized it." Ginny said truthfully.

"I-I guess th-that your right." Hermione said shamefully. Ginny nodded smiling.

A knock came from the the door entrance. Hermione whipped her eyes and they both looked up to see Harry and Ron standing at the door smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny and Hermione asked in unison.

"Just the fact that Ron and Hermione are dating and that I am extremely happy about it." Harry grinned.

Ron's ears turned pink then to red as he smiled at Hermione then at the floor. "Told you." Ginny whispered.

"Well, I am getting hungry and I want lunch so c'mon Gin." Harry beckoned her out of the room leaving Ron in the doorway.

Ron walked farther into the room and sat on the end of Hermione's bed.

"Uh- well," Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"You go first," Hermione offered.

"Er, um, okay." Ron said and he pulled Hermione in and kissed her. When he pulled away Hermione stared blankly at him, cocked head.

"What was that?" Hermione asked with a slight grin.

"My feelings about you." Ron said.

Just then Ron pulled a small navy blue, velvet box out of his pocket. Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh." She mumbled.

Ron flipped open the lid and there set a gold ring with three diamonds in the middle. "Will you accept this promise ring?" He asked sweetly.

Two tears rolled from each eye down her cheek. "Y-y-yes." Hermione said quietly but loud enough so Ron could hear.

Ron took her left hand and placed the promise ring on her ring finger. He smiled into her eyes happily. They both leaned in and kissed each other when they broke apart they held each other tightly. Hermione's arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder; and Ron's arms wrapped around her back. "I love you so much."

"Me to." Hermione agreed.


End file.
